Blanco Impulso
by iCute
Summary: Ryou padece de insomnio y Bakura no parece querer comprenderlo. Impulsos concientes e inconcientes se hacen presentes, y ninguno de los dos sabrá cuales de ellos padecen… ¿o sí? One-shot Shounen-ai Bakura&Ryou.


¡Hola! Les traigo un fic de mi pareja favorita nOn el cual nació el día en que me separé de una amiga, aunque la historia NO tenga nada que ver con ello xD. Espero sea de su agrado

"Blanco impulso"

Shounen-ai. Bakura&Ryou.

-----

Bakura llegó al departamento que compartía con Ryou, a muy entradas horas de la noche. Se había demorado en llegar a casa pero ahora poco le importaba. Después de todo, seguro su hikari ya estaría dormido. Lamentablemente para el menor, su estado de salud no era muy bueno, y no era que estuviera enfermo, simplemente era que estas últimas noches no había podido dormir nada bien, obligándose a tomar pequeñas siestas por las tardes.

El yami albino abrió la puerta, y quitándose el abrigo se dirigió a la impecable sala. Entonces notó una cabeza blanca que se asomaba por el respaldo del largo sillón. No se esperaba encontrar a su hikari despierto a esas altas horas de la noche. Sabía de su insomnio, pero no le había prestado mucha atención.

Se acercó lentamente, por detrás, imaginando que tal vez el menor aún no notaba su presencia. Los ruidos de la TV captaban toda su atención. Caminó por el costado del sillón queriendo pasar desapercibido hasta notar como para su mala fortuna, su luz se encontraba comiendo y comiendo todo tipo de golosinas y pastelillos. ¡Y el espíritu que cuidaba tanto su cuerpo!

Suspiró desganado, sorprendiendo a su hikari, quien recién se había percatado de su llegada. Le dio un último mordisco a su panqué y le sonrió a su contraparte.

- Ya has llegado, que bien.

- Si, como sea. - fue la rápida respuesta del mayor.

- Que pases buena noche. - comentó casi en un susurro, abrigándose con las mantas que le acompañaban en el sofá.

El espíritu detuvo su andar mirando de lleno a Ryou.

- Sospeché que estarías despierto, pero no me imaginé encontrarte aquí. - dijo, mintiendo en parte. Por lo regular su hikari pasaba toda la noche en su habitación aún si este no pudiera dormir. Imaginaba que podía ser desesperante.

- Estaba aburrido.

- Y hambriento, supongo. - recalcó el mayor.

El hikari se sonrojó de pronto, hallándose descubierto. Le había prometido a Bakura dejar de comer tantos dulces, pero es que era algo inevitable.

- Te dijeron que debías alimentarte bien.

- Eso hago. - se defendió con pena. ¿Que tan malo era comer un bocadillo nocturno?

- Alimentarte BIEN, te han dicho. Últimamente todo lo que comes es pura basura¿que no has visto? - regañó Bakura tomando las envolturas de varias golosinas reprimiéndose las ganas de aventárselas en la cara.

Ryou miró a su yami de manera suplicante con los ojos brillosos, tapándose completamente con las mantas dejando a la vista solo su tierno rostro.

- Joder, hikari, no hagas eso. - pidió el mayor con un leve sonrojo, apartando la mirada de su luz. - Eso no funcionará, no esta vez.

El menor sonrió levemente, sin la intención de hacerlo.

- Bakura, - llamó Ryou - vamos, ven.

Para sorpresa del yami, Ryou lo tomó de las manos jalándolo consigo al largo sillón hasta casi recostarse sobre él. Lo tapó con las mantas mientras que el mayor se mantenía un tanto rígido. Ryou le sonrió a pocos centímetros de su cara y entonces se sentó en la otra orilla del sillón, decepcionándolo un poco. Demonios, ahora que se estaba poniendo interesante.

- Acompáñame, estoy muy solo aquí. - pidió el más chico, llamando de nuevo la atención de su contraparte.

Bakura se repuso de inmediato, recuperando su fría postura.

- ¿Porque habría de hacerlo?, eres un irresponsable, niño. Además, el hecho de que no puedas dormir por las noches no es mi problema. Preferiría encerrarme en mi habitación que seguir soportándote.

Ryou ya se esperaba algo así, más sin embargo no dejaba de hacerlo sentir mal.

- Bakura, - llamó suplicante el de grandes ojos café, mirándolo con cierta tristeza. - perdón, es que no me quiero quedar solo. No sé que me pasa, yo no quiero molestarte. -finalizó cabizbajo.

Bakura observó el estado de Ryou, se veía cansado y un tanto desesperado. Debía estarla pasando mal. Suspiró derrotado haciéndole entender a su hikari que lo acompañaría, al menos hasta que el más chico se durmiera. Este por su parte sonrió satisfecho y después de unos segundos volvió la vista al televisor que hace unos momentos había estando siendo ignorado.

Los momentos pasaron y para desgracia del espíritu de la sortija, el menor de vez en vez se echaba algún tipo de dulce a la boca. Esta vez fueron malvaviscos, que el hikari saboreaba ignorando la acusadora mirada de Bakura. Se había olvidado de no desesperar a su contraparte de esa forma. Este por su parte se estaba conteniendo, sintiendo que su paciencia se acababa lentamente.

- ¡Que ya dejes de comer, te he dicho! - exclamó de pronto el yami, rompiendo el silencio y apagando el televisor para captar por completo la atención de Ryou.

- Pero Bakura...

- No seas un bebé, que no lo eres. Además, dijiste que ya ibas a dejar esa estúpida obsesión con los dulces. Deberías aprender a hacer otra cosa, a tener otros vicios, como fumar, o yo que sé.

- No haré eso¿quieres que muera de cáncer?

- Al menos morirás de manera decente, no explotando, o algo así.

- ¿Eh? - exclamó el menor, un tanto desconcertado.

- Piénsalo, engordarás, y entonces explotarás¿no lo has imaginado? - preguntó exasperado, tratando de hacerle entender a su hikari. En realidad consideraba que sus argumentos eran un tanto estúpidos y fuera de lugar, pero es que ocasiones antes ya había intentado con la lógica, lo cual no había funcionado.

- ¿Y a ti que si engordo? - desafió Ryou dándose cuenta del detalle - Es mi cuerpo, no el tuyo. - finalizó cerrando sus ojos con fastidio. No se preguntaba el porque el afán del espíritu milenario por hacerlo dejar de comer sus adoradas golosinas.

El mayor se volvió a desesperar, colocó la mano en su frente y la deslizó con desgane. Su hikari se veía tan bien así, la excesiva comida de ese tipo se lo iba a echar a perder.

- Estúpido hikari. - murmuró fastidiado, no hallando forma de apartar a Ryou de su reciente y extraña manía de comer cuanto dulce se encontraba. Demonios¿de donde había sacado todo eso?

El menor lo miró, y casi con cinismo mordió un chocolate que se encontraba por ahí. Entonces apartó su mirada del Espíritu ignorando sus rabietas. ¡Ja!, y a él le llamaba 'niño'.

Mientras tanto, Bakura lo miraba con frustración, cosa que pasaba desapercibida para su hikari.

Severos minutos de silencio inundaron el lugar, cosa que incomodó a Ryou haciéndolo recapacitar. Tal vez debía dejar de hacer enojar a su yami, después de todo, era él quien le había pedido que se quedara a acompañarle esta noche.

- Bakura… lo lamento, no quise molestarte, pero entiende, hacer esto se me ha vuelto inevitable.

El espíritu lo miró de lleno, tratando de comprenderlo. Seguro esa manía era consecuencia de su insomnio.

- Ya lo sé, hikari, - habló calmadamente, dándose cuenta que el sueño se le había escapado. Planeaba irse a dormir una vez aclarado el punto. - sé que no tiene nada de malo que hagas esto, es solo que me desespera verte hacerlo, es lindo y toda la cosa, - agregó inconcientemente - pero tú abusas¡con un demonio!.

Ryou sonrió apenado.

- Vamos, no es para tanto¿verdad? - preguntó acercándose a su yami, hasta acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, cosa que sorprendió al mismo. - Esto no es mi culpa, creo que lo hago de manera intencional. Y si no fuera así, analicemos... tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, y yo no haría nada en contra. Déjame hacerlo a mí.

- No, - dijo serio, acariciando los suaves cabellos de su luz, y continuó - yo no puedo hacer todo lo que quiero.

- ¡Claro que lo haces! - exclamó un poco indignado de pronto - Haces lo que quieres, cuando quieres.

Reverenda mentira.

- Oh, hikari, y si no fuera así¿me dejarías hacerlo? - preguntó sonriéndole con cierto cinismo

- Claro¿porque no habría de hacerlo? A menos que no sea una barbaridad. - dijo, mirándolo de lleno a los ojos, y rectificando las palabras del mayor - Aunque¿porque me pedirías permiso a mi? - agregó con cierta ingenuidad, esperando la respuesta de su sonriente yami.

- Oh no, por nada. - contestó restándole importancia al asunto, acercando a su hikari más a su pecho haciendo de inmediato sonrojar al menor.

- ¿Pero qu---

Bakura se giró sobre sí mismo rápidamente quedando encima de su sorprendida luz. Se acercó al cuello de Ryou y comenzó a acariciarlo y a olfatearlo deleitándose de su suave aroma. Ryou trató de hablar pero fue callado por los labios del mayor quien lo besaba con ansias. Por un momento entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su yami, quien no había podido evitar controlar esas ganas.

Una vez que se separaron, algo en el sonrojado hikari se iluminó y tuvo la intención de pedir explicaciones, las cuales fueron respondidas por la cínica sonrisa del espíritu milenario. Después, Bakura continuó con leves caricias en la cadera del menor apartando a las molestas mantas que insistían en cubrir ambos cuerpos. Ryou gimió levemente al sentir las ágiles manos del otro por debajo de su camisa. El mayor lo volvió a besar con deseo sin que el hikari se opusiera al contacto ya que no lo venía venir, no de nuevo. Cuando se separaron, el espíritu se relamió los labios, aún sonriéndole a su hikari, quien lo miraba perplejo conservando el intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Baku-Bakura?

Ahora hasta le costaba hablar.

- Dime.

Ryou tragó saliva, frunciendo el entrecejo con vergüenza.

- ¿Ah?, - preguntó desconcertado - ¡¿como que "dime"?!

- ¿Qué¿porque te has puesto así? – preguntó el otro por el tono imperativo de su hikari.

Eso era el colmo de su cinismo, pensaba el menor.

- ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! - preguntó un muy nervioso Ryou. Parecía que el otro estaba muy calmado, pero claro, como no iba a estarlo, si había sido él quien había empezado con todo esto.

- Relájate niño. - dijo apartándose de su hikari para tomar asiento a su lado y taparlo de nuevo con las mantas que estaban enredadas por el suelo.

- ¿Re-lajarme? - cuestionó bajito.

El mayor lo miró, sintiendo cierta incomodidad. Eso le pasaba por no tomar conciencia de sus actos. Aunque al fin, en cierta forma, se podía sentir satisfecho. Bostezó percatándose de lo tarde que era y se levantó con parsimonia de aquel sillón. Revolvió los cabellos de su luz mirándolo seriamente e ignorando la insistente mirada con la que era observado.

¡¿Y se iba así porque si?!

- ¿A donde vas?

El podía hacer lo que quisiera.

- No se si sepas, pero estas horas acostumbro dormir en una habitación. - dijo, fastidiando un tanto al menor.

¿Creía que era él un idiota?

- Pero... tú… te quedarías aquí. - comentó dubitativo, sintiendo su orgullo arrastrarse. Incluso así se sentía capaz de ignorar lo anterior.

Bakura detuvo sus pasos y sonrió medianamente, sin arrogancia ni malicia. Volvió su rostro al de Ryou, quien lo miraba entre molesto y suplicante. Algo oscilaba entre esa expresión que pensó era la aceptación del más chico.

El espíritu regresó al sillón, no estando muy lejos del inmueble. Se sentó y se acomodó de nuevo, siendo observado por el menor quien se acercó a él con cierta timidez. Éste besó la mejilla de Bakura y recargó nuevamente la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose inconciente de sus actos. Aunque al hacerlo sabía perfectamente que no era así.

En cierta forma, era algo que le gustaba hacer.

- Entonces¿era eso lo que querías?

- ¿Besarte?

No. Eso era algo que AMBOS deseaban, inconcientemente o no.

- No, - aclaró el menor después de una breve pausa - solo… quedarte aquí... conmigo.

Entonces el espíritu… supuso que si.

END

Antes que nada, gracias por leer ;P debió ser atormentador para ustedes xDD. Así quedó, ese es el final xD.

Y esop¡¡gracias!! nn es que no hay mucho que decir o.O salvo que seguiré rondando cerca xD.

¡Arriba el BakuraxRyou! xD

Saludotes o .o


End file.
